<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I don't need anyone to understand me. I just need your understanding by Kawaiiharmonycreation6</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24134374">I don't need anyone to understand me. I just need your understanding</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kawaiiharmonycreation6/pseuds/Kawaiiharmonycreation6'>Kawaiiharmonycreation6</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>My Engineer (TV), My Engineer (TV) RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:16:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>265</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24134374</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kawaiiharmonycreation6/pseuds/Kawaiiharmonycreation6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ram thought he won't ever find someone who won't understand his quiet personality until he met King, a senior in the same faculty.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>King/Ram (My Engineer)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>108</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I don't need anyone to understand me. I just need your understanding</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>"I don't need anyone else to understand me. I just need your understanding."</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"The only one who understands me is you,"</p><p>Ram whispered, his tone soft enough for the senior to hear.  King looked at the junior, his eyes shot wide open. </p><p>"Ai Ning, can you repeat that again?" </p><p>King asked, gulping an invisible forming lump of saliva. His eyes roamed, admiring the latter's facial features. </p><p>Cherry pink lips, plump and kissable. </p><p>Deer doe eyes, black with a hint of glimmer. </p><p>Calloused, rough fingers, yet soft to the touch. </p><p>Cheeks, soft and warm.</p><p>The younger glanced away, a tinge of bright red coloring his cheeks. He lifted his palms to it, a burning sensation erupting in his heart. </p><p>King smiled silently, plucking a blue flower from a hanging plant. A finger tucked under his chin, he gently turned Ram around to face him. </p><p>"Ai Ning," </p><p>King mumbled the nickname under his breath. He tucked the flower between his ear, earning a smile from the younger. </p><p>Ram smiled softly at the elder, taking the opportunity to peck on his cheek. Turning around, his palm flew up to the kissed part. </p><p>Ram scooted closer to the elder, a big smile hanging on his lips. King smiled softly as he felt a patch of black hair under his palms. </p><p>"Ram, how come you're so clingy to me?" </p><p>The senior asked teasingly, his fingers sinking into scratch at the scalp. Eyes fluttering close at the action, he let out a sigh. </p><p>"Because you're the only one who understands me," </p><p>The short confession is like a bandage to the younger's aching heart. Being close to King is and will be his best decision. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>